


Devotin' Full Time to Floatin'

by hannelore



Category: Little Mermaid (1989), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of Corona have invited all royalty to come and celebrate the lost princess's return. Rapunzel meets a beautiful queen who knows much more about the sea than she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotin' Full Time to Floatin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/gifts).



Rapunzel was the first one to see the strange boat come into the harbor as she was sitting on the balcony. She liked to wake up before everyone else did; it was a habit she couldn’t break. Eugene had graciously taken another bedroom, which Rapunzel didn't question and she could tell her parents were a little relieved. She enjoyed talking late into the night with him and though sometimes he would claim to be too tired to retire to his own room, she would insist and blame it on her parents.

Truthfully, it was Rapunzel who preferred to sleep alone. She couldn't tell them what she wanted most was some quiet time, just to read in silence with Pascal. But even Pascal didn't seem to understand what she needed and preferred to roam the castle in search of better company. While this hurt, she couldn't blame him, he had been trapped too. She often thought something must be wrong with her to want to be alone, but she felt guilty when she said she wanted to go to the book shop and look through every book, to roam everywhere in the city and the nearby woods. Her mother always seemed to be making some kind of excuse to keep her in the castle and Rapunzel suspected she was still worried she would lose her daughter again.

The boat's sails were blue-green and edged with gold, they were much more colorful than what she was used to seeing come in and out of the harbor. Sneaking out of the castle, she went down the docks to see who the newcomers could possibly be.

She ducked behind the harbor master's building so he wouldn't see and recognize her. As they hoisted the gangplank to the boat, she saw someone walk down the ramp alone. There were others on the boat, but it seemed that they were not coming ashore. When the harbor master greeted the stranger, he bowed low. The stranger was wearing a long hooded cloak and Rapunzel could not see their face. She could not hear their discussion, but finally the stranger looked up toward the castle and walked away from the boat.

Rapunzel kept close behind, growing more curious about the stranger.

"Good morning to you, Princess Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel froze. The baker, who had just come out into the street, smiled at her as he began to sweep.

Rapunzel looked up and saw the stranger had turned around and was now walking toward her. Her cover blown, Rapunzel could only stand there sheepishly.

The stranger pushed back the hood of their traveling cloak and Rapunzel couldn't stifle her gasp. She was a beautiful woman with red hair that was tightly bound up in a bun up off of her neck, though a few strands had come lose. She had a kind smile, not unlike that of the Queen.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel realized she was staring and she stooped into a quick little curtsey.

"I didn't expect to see you already," the woman said, "though I am glad that I have. Your parents put out an invitation for all royalty to come and celebrate the lost princess's return. I'm Ariel."

"I saw you on the list," Rapunzel said, still a little tongue-tied from not being prepared to talk with this lovely stranger. "Well, I mean I think I did. It was a very _long_ list."

"You sound a little rueful," Ariel said, a bit teasingly.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel said, straightening up. "I mean, I'm very honored that so many people have come to visit. It's..."

"...extremely tiring and often boring."

"Well," Rapunzel said with a weak grin, "a little, yes."

"Then let's not go to the castle right away," Ariel said, her gaze looking over the harbor. "It's such a beautiful morning, why don't we go for a swim."

Rapunzel looked at her dumbfounded. She felt like Ariel might as well have asked her if she would like to go fly up in the clouds or run as fast as a horse. "Er, I don't... I mean I've never..."

"Really?" Ariel said, astounded. "Then let's go take one of your boats here, I think I saw a small cove as we sailed in. The waters looked shallow there."

Rapunzel's heart was pounding as Ariel rowed the boat over to a quiet cove that was far away from the busy harbor. The breeze was warm, but the boat's rocking made her feel a little queasy. They didn't speak until Ariel pulled the boat ashore. Rapunzel noticed that Ariel had barely bothered to pull up her skirts as she waded in the water and the hem was completely sodden.

"There we go," Ariel said, helping her ashore. "Oh you poor thing, you're positively green!"

Rapunzel laughed weakly and sat down on the shore. "I'll be okay in awhile. I haven't been in a boat more than twice, now."

"Again, I confess I'm surprised," Ariel said as she reached down and squeezed the water out of her own dress. "You are surrounded by water after all."

"I've never been in it," Rapunzel admitted. It was then that she wondered what her parents had told all these visiting royals. Had they mentioned her imprisonment in the tower? Or had they said she had simply returned? She felt like telling this strange woman all about it, but she also didn't want to bore her with the details.

"Once you're in, you'll never want to get out." Ariel said with a grin. She reached out and pulled her dress up and over her head, revealing only her petticoat and stockings. These, too, she started to pull off. Rapunzel felt the blush rising to her cheeks and looked modestly away.

"Ugh, this hair is only going to get undone once I'm in the water," Ariel said with a sigh. Rapunzel sneaked a look as Ariel reached up and took the clasps out of her hair. Her hair fell down to her waist and she was now completely naked. Rapunzel looked away hastily again. "If you're feeling better, come on in!"

Rapunzel looked over curiously as Ariel stepped into the water. "Oh, it's lovely. Come on, you'll feel better once you're in. I always do."

At first, Rapunzel couldn't imagine undressing in front of Ariel, let alone anyone. But Ariel's ease at being naked in front of her seemed so easy... Rapunzel looked around cautiously and then clumsily undid her dress. She glanced over at the water and could just see Ariel swimming underneath the surface. As quick as she could, she pulled her dress and underpants off, then ran clumsily into the water. With a yelp, she tripped and fell under.

Hands reached for her and she came up spluttering and coughing. Rapunzel rubbed her eyes and saw Ariel was holding her up. Rapunzel coughed again.

"It's... it is very warm," Rapunzel chattered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I didn't expect you to just dive on in," Ariel said with a laugh. "But I admire your confidence."

"It's not really confidence when you trip," Rapunzel added. Ariel laughed again. Then she pushed herself back into the water and floated there, her breasts rising above water. Rapunzel couldn't help staring and with Ariel's head back in the water, Rapunzel allowed herself more than a glimpse. She started to shiver again, swallowing hard. She couldn't figure out why Ariel's nakedness made her feel even more awkward than she usually felt.

Ariel swam back toward her. "Come on, I'll help you float. It'll help you relax."

"How do you do it?"

"Just lie back," Ariel said. "Here, I'll hold you up. Don't worry."

Rapunzel let herself be moved by Ariel's hands; she could feel her hands just under her back and another by her rear. Feeling Ariel's hand there made her blush, but she just looked up at the sky and hoped Ariel wouldn't notice. She closed her eyes.

"Just relax and the water will hold you up," Ariel said softly. Rapunzel could feel the morning sun warm on her breasts and her groin, her body seemed to tickle all over with the sensation of being naked outdoors. Relaxing seemed like it would be impossible, but Ariel's voice made her thoughts drift and she breathed deeply as she felt the water around her.

"Relax..."

Rapunzel felt something warm and wet on her nipple. She gasped, but she didn't move. She felt the slight tickle of hair and the sensation of warm breath. It took her awhile to realize it was Ariel's tongue against her stiff nipple, but she didn't dare say a word. In her stomach she felt that little fluttering that she had felt when she had examined herself in bed when she was a young girl.

Rapunzel felt Ariel's hand near her rear move lower, her fingers tickling near her lower thighs. Rapunzel tried not to squirm, but it did tickle and she couldn't help letting out a little giggle. She heard Ariel laugh quietly too, but still Rapunzel did not open her eyes. She was afraid Ariel might stop if she did. She felt soft kisses all around her small breasts. Rapunzel was relieved Ariel was holding her up, she didn't think she'd be able to stay on her feet even if she was standing. The little kisses were so gentle and felt so good, she couldn't stop the little gasps and moans that left her lips.

"Have you ever played with yourself in the bath?" Ariel's voice spoke teasingly.

Rapunzel felt the heat of her own blush even more now. She had a fleeting image of bathing herself, knowing Gothel was gone, lying back against the edge of the tub and rubbing her hand between her legs.

"Yes," Rapunzel whispered.

"Show me."

Rapunzel couldn't even think to ask why. The feeling was so intense between her legs that she had been longing to touch herself. Hesitant, she reached down and felt between her legs and as she did, Ariel caressed the bottom of her thighs again. Rapunzel gasped and felt for the slippery small nub that usually felt so pleasurable when she rubbed her fingers against it. Ariel was kissing her nipple again, sucking on it so softly. Rapunzel heard the little splashes in the water as she rubbed herself, but she could feel nothing but pleasure from Ariel's touches and her own. Much sooner than she expected, she cried out as she felt the exquisite sensation blossom throughout her entire body and she shuddered. Ariel held her up.

Rapunzel exhaled and she felt Ariel's hands move away. For a brief, brief moment, Rapunzel felt herself floating. When she started to sink, Ariel caught her and helped her stand upright. Rapunzel opened her eyes and blinked in the sunlight, her legs weak from her orgasm. Rapunzel could only look at Ariel in amazement, speechless.

"Perhaps I can stay at least a day or two," Ariel said with a smile, "I think there might be other things you still have yet to know about?"

Rapunzel nodded emphatically. "Please! I mean, um, yes."

Ariel laughed and then headed for the shore. "Let's dry ourselves on land before we go to the castle, then."

Rapunzel was still a little shaky but she let Ariel help her up toward the store. Rapunzel no longer felt ashamed to be naked in front of Ariel; instead she had a dizzying cavalcade of images of where she wanted to take Ariel in the kingdom... and her mind filled with wonders of where Ariel would take her next.

 

-end-


End file.
